inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Balloon
Balloon, labeled The Forgivable is a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity, and was the team captain for Team Chickenleg. He returned to compete in Inanimate Insanity II as a member of The Grand Slams. Personality Inanimate Insanity In the first season, Balloon is regarded as the most manipulative and spiteful character, as well as the most hated of the objects. Balloon was extremely unkind and vituperative to members of Team Chickenleg, even as the team captain. Balloon rendered others useless and made extremely opprobrious and rude remarks about them to the point that he could make outbursts of profanity. Inanimate Insanity II Balloon makes a return to Inanimate Insanity II with a completely different outlook. Balloon is also very charitable and eleemosynary, making an attempt to save Box from sinking after being knocked into the pool by Toilet in "Tri Your Best". Despite showing his true nature of goodness, Balloon still finds it hard to make friends after his behavior to other people in the previous season. Official Site Bio Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Balloon. Hacking In mid-September 2011, Balloon's voice actor, Nate Groth, hacked into AnimationEpic's channel and deleted the current episodes at the time, which were the original 1 through 5.5 (along with various other II-related videos - The Taco Show, Nickel's Tips On Conserving Water, etc.). Due to this, the voice actor has been fired and his lines are re-used frequently. Fans and contestants show major dislikes towards Balloon for this. Adam, the creator of the show, confirmed that Balloon's elimination was mostly because of the hacking. However, according to the credits from Breaking The Ice, the original voice actor was rehired, which explains his new lines. Voice Actors * Nate Groth (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Season 1 until Episode 5) * Ben Cross (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Let 'Er R.I.P. - present) * Marco Bonomo (Italy) Trivia *'Running Gag: '''Balloon has been popped in Episodes 3, 4, 7, 9, 10, 16, 19, 22, 24 and 26. In this case, he is similar to Bubble from ''Battle for Dream Island. * '''Running Gag: '''Balloon is known for his catchphrase "Oh, come on!" which he says in almost every episode he competes in. *Balloon has the highest voice of all characters. **This is probably because he has helium inside of him. **He's also one of the two male characters to have a high-pitched voice, the other is Cherries. *Balloon is one of the characters with the most enemies of all characters in Season 1, making him one of the most hated characters. *Bow makes a reference to Balloon in Crappy Anniversary, by saying his catchphrase. *Balloon was originally going to be changed into a girl, but this was declined due to creative differences between Adam and Nate. This was also seen in The Inanimate Insanity Secrets video on YouTube by Taylor Grodin. *Originally, Balloon was not going to be in Season 2, but he was added in to develop a new personality. *Balloon is the only S1 contestant who was on Team Chickenleg to compete on S2. **Coincidentally, he was the team captain of Team Chickenleg. **Balloon got only 10 votes in season 1. Although if rejoin votes don't count, Balloon would have no votes in season 1, making him similar to Pencil from BFDI. ***Balloon got his first ever elimination viewer vote in Tri Your Best, along with 162 other votes in the same episode. *Balloon's voice slightly changes in Let 'Er R.I.P. and Theft and Battery. *Balloon owns a standard wristwatch, shown in Theft and Battery. *Balloon is the only member of OJ's alliance to be in season 2. *Balloon was not seen in the last scene of Journey Through Memory Lane. *Balloon holds the record of the most deaths at 9 deaths. *Balloon is the only character to have a major personality change. *Balloon is one of the two contestants who swore, the other is Pickle, if not counting one of the trees who appeared in A Lemony Lesson. **Both of Balloon's eliminations were contestant votes. *Balloon is the highest-ranking male returnee in Season 1. ** Unless Paintbrush is a male. *Balloon was still running in the same contests as Nickel in Season 1, same thing in Season 2. *Balloon is one of the two contestants who was eliminated through contestants elimination the two times they got eliminated, the other being Paper. *Balloon was planned to receive 3rd place, with a final 3 of Balloon, Salt and Knife. Due to complications at the time with his previous voice actor, Balloon was voted out via a contestant vote early into season 1. *Balloon appears in Battle for Dream Island's eighteenth episode, Reveal Novum as a recommended character made by AnimationEpic. Gallery Friendly Balloon.png Balloon 6.PNG BalloonDisagreeIdle.png BalloonCreation.png Suitloon2017Pose.png BalloonHappy.png Balloonidle.png BalloonCastIdle.png BalloonPOSE.png Balloonidlenew.png Balloon 5.png Balloon 4.png Balloon 3.png Balloon 2.png Happy Balloon.png BalloonPreDebut.PNG Balloon cry.png|Balloon cries because nobody really cares for him despite his efforts to be a better person. Balloon OJ Flashback Episode 9.png Sunset Balloon Suitcase Episode 9.png Balloon hoping to not be elim.png|Balloon at the bottom 3 of episode 9. Balloon innocent smile.png|Balloon listens to OJ feeling very uneasy and nervous. Balloon's Note.png Ball + Balloon.png Balloonfail.png|Oh come on! The Hot Air Balloons.png Balloonweird.PNG|Wait... Balloon has a weird face? BalloonJumpsoffCLiff.png|Balloon from The Crappy Cliff Balloon vts 4 Salt.png|Balloon Votes Salt to be Eliminated OJBalloonTog.png BalloonSaltTog.png MicrophoneBalloonSuitcaseGrandslamsRescue.png BalloonHelps.png|Balloon about to screw Nickel. Balloon Banner.png Balloon dies.jpg Bye bye balloon.jpg Balloon.png BalloonandTaco.png BalloonForeverAlone.png Balon.PNG Balloon Cusses.png|"She is such a BEEP!" Screenshot 3-0.png Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.08.13 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 7.09.30 PM.png Ep2 Pickle and Balloon.png Blah.jpg|Balloon is eliminated. Episode 8 votes.png|Balloon safe by 768 votes. Screen shot 2012-01-22 at 4.17.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-22 at 4.13.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-22 at 4.16.32 PM.png I See What You Did Here.png LeBalloonandLeSuitcase.png 10407811 981433141891460 7550976125536893659 n.png 10577012 791808480853928 9164441214783258869 n.png 11.png Mic, balloon, suitcase, and marshmallow about to return to the grand slams's rocket.PNG boo.PNG balloon.PNG balloon and graffiti.PNG balloon slaps lightbulb.PNG Image4.jpg Image14.jpg Image44.png Image54.png Image52.png 13418674 1179291758772263 5625565273015064596 o.png FanCheer.gif Bandicam 2016-07-09 14-24-48-705.jpg Image186.png Image189.png Image125.png Image205.png Ep2 Tacos Kicked.png|"Let's use the useless one to our advantage!" Bc.jpg Image241.png Image242.png Final1211.png Image261.png Image256.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-51-43-864.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-54-12-283.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-54-20-255.png Balloon and Suitcase.png bandicam 2016-12-25 08-52-28-930.png Lightbulb silly.png Image286.png Image283.png Wait!.png Screen Shot 2017-02-04 at 8.31.14 PM.png|Balloon waves Good-bye to Suitcase shortly before entering the Rejection Portal. Image297.png Nickel Cmfirms Votes.png Featured Article.gif Image306.png Image305.png Happyduo.png tumblr_oj2ohwC5sP1u8abymo2_400.gif|Balloon feeling moments of joy ImageSuitloonFaF.png ImageBalloonMaster.png ImageHeyBud.png Screenshot Image 134.png Screenshot Image 131.png Screenshot Image 98.png Screenshot Image 97.png Screenshot Image 72.png Screenshot Image 71.png Screenshot Image 66.png Screenshot Image 65.png ImageSoass.png ImagenooltiuS.png Inanimate-insanity-season-1-episode-17-journey-through-memory-lane-part-1.jpg II4New.jpg II2New.jpg Screenshot Image 207.png Screenshot Image 206.png Screenshot Image 193.png Screenshot Image 192.png Screenshot Image 182.png Screenshot Image 181.png Screenshot Image 254.png Screenshot Image 253.png Screenshot Image 252.png Screenshot Image 269.png Screenshot Image 265.png Screenshot Image 264.png Screenshot Image 263.png Screenshot Image 262.png Screenshot Image 261.png Screenshot Image 279.png Screenshot Image 278.png Screenshot Image 277.png Screenshot Image 276.png Screenshot Image 273.png Screenshot Image 272.png Screenshot Image 271.png Screenshot Image 270.png Screenshot Image 280.png Screenshot Image 311.png Screenshot Image 310.png Screenshot Image 309.png Screenshot Image 308.png Screenshot Image 307.png Screenshot Image 306.png Screenshot Image 305.png Screenshot Image 304.png Screenshot Image 298.png Screenshot Image 297.png Screenshot Image 529.png Screenshot Image 528.png Screenshot Image 527.png Screenshot Image 526.png Screenshot Image 525.png Screenshot Image 524.png Screenshot Image 523.png Screenshot Image 522.png Screenshot Image 521.png Screenshot Image 520.png S2 ep7 balloon and suitcase one flower.png Screenshot Image 519.png Screenshot Image 518.png Screenshot Image 516.png Screenshot Image 515.png Screenshot Image 514.png Screenshot Image 513.png Friendship_ii_by_lehnnyface-d9qgxlo.png S2e3_i_think_balloon_should_compete!.png S2e3_i_would,_but_i'm_too_slow!.png S2e3_i_would,_but_i'm_too_slow!_2.png S2e1 first things first.png S2e1 everyone, shut up!.png S2e10 oh, no no no! it's fine! it's all fine!.png S2e10 sorry guys!.png S2e10 nickel frozen.png S2e10 nickel and balloon.png S2e10 nickel, baseball, suitcase and balloon.png S2e10 baseball, nickel, suitcase and balloon.png S2e10 guys! this path looks shinier and way better than the others!.png S2e10 balloon eyes.png S2e10 suitcase and balloon.png S2e10 are you serious?!.png S2e10 thanks for the support, nickel!.png S2e10 oh right, of course!.png S2e10 so scram, buddy!.png S2e10 um, last i checked.png S2e10 balloon, suitcase, nickel and baseball.png S2e10 let's go, suitcase!.png S2e10 oh, hey guys!.png S2e10 but i'm glad i found you!.png S2e10 um.. not sure what you mean.png S2e10 th-th-that voice! did-didn't you hear that voice?.png S2e10 suitcase? uh...png S2e10 i guess even that's too much for you to bear, huh?.png S2e10 i get it!.png S2e10 balloon eavesdropping.png S2e10 balloon walking.png S2e10 um, all right.png SvOCvQ9 .png CastBanner.png S2e11 we'll see how he does!.png S2e11 you've really changed my mind about balloon here.png S2e11 forcing them apart would be outright hypocritical!.png S2e11 a word please?.png S2e11 a no-brainer to have a challenge that can highlight your sense of teamwork.png Image401.png S2e11 alright, i'd love to stay and chat, but....png S2e11 oh man, suitcase.png S2e11 nickel, you're up first.png S2e11 your fate in the game.png S2e11 their ability to work as a team pulled through.png S2e11 make it count.png [Articles Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Team Chickenleg Category:The Grand Slams Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Team Captains Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Characters